


I'm the alpha now

by Elghin_Hall



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles, Alpha/Beta, Beta Derek, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:37:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1273504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elghin_Hall/pseuds/Elghin_Hall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott decide salvar a su amigo de la única manera que sabe, dando todo por su amigo; Stiles despierta y se enfrenta a su nueva realidad... la cual le costara entender y contener, en especial con Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm the alpha now

No hubo otra manera, Scott no estaba dispuesto a perderle para nada, y su amigo necesitaba de toda su fuerza, Deacon había dicho que era demasiado arriesgado, pero no podía, aunque dejara de ser un Alpha, no le importaba, el necesitaba que Stiles estuviera vivo, más que nada, su estabilidad dependía de ello, de proteger a los suyos, y su amigo era la raíz que mantenía su extraña vida anclada al piso.

Y lo entrego todo...

Tenía días de haber despertado en el hospital, no recordaba mucho, lluvia, relámpagos, a sus amigos y manos negras intentando detenerlo, sabía que tenía algo que ver con sus pesadillas, pero los nuevos estudios revelaban que la maquina estaba descompuesta o algo, y al hacerle nuevamente los exámenes, comprobaron que él estaba bien, solo era el insomnio jugándole malas bromas, su padre no dejaba de abrazarle y se sentía bien, demasiado bien de echo.

Lo que lo alerto, es que al salir del hospital Scott no decía demasiado, estaba algo pálido pero se lo veía bien, Isaac, Alison y Lydia, todos estaban allí incluso el par de indeseables, no le pareció raro que Derek no anduviera por allí, pero darse cuenta de otros sonidos y fuertes olores repentinamente si, algo olía a vinagre y sal, a lavanda ¿o era desinfectante?

Se tapó la nariz, era fuerte, parecía como si hubieran limpiado algo hasta dejarlo inocuo.

Todos le miraron y el espeto muy alto el cómo era posible que no olieran eso tan penetrante; la mirada azorada de Scott le hizo clavar sus ojos en él.

No podía procesarlo, era otra de las tantas cosas que le costaba entender, pero sentado en su cama las palabras de su amigo rebotan en su cuarto, pared sobre pared como una pelota súper elástica que no dejaba de moverse.

Él era el Alpha ahora, la mordida y la entrega de la sangre de Scott, habían podido transferir todo eso a él en el momento en el que él Nogitsune dejo su cuerpo, que Kira le dio muerte y casi lo arrastra con el hacia el más allá, pensar en las probabilidades de ello lo deja estático, opiniones, eso es lo que necesitaba hallar, pero donde encontraría una página que hablara de lo que a él le pasaba, era algo fuera del mundo habitual de las preguntas y respuestas de la net, nada en su PC podría tranquilizarle ahora.

Los días se le hacían difíciles de controlar, pero más aún en el colegio, nuevamente los olores, los sonidos, las conversaciones de la otra punta del colegio y el cómo sus sentidos estaban vinculados a lo que le pasaba a la manada, lo confundían.

Su amigo trato de orientarlo, de hacerle las cosas más fáciles, pero se había puesto territorial con todos incluso con Lydia que más de una vez se enfadó con ella, porque no le dejaba está a solas con ningún chico o conquista del momento.

Pero el problema más grave que enfrento fue en medio de su habitación y a Derek entrando por la ventana que fue a preguntar como andaba, solo verlo encendió su mirada y Derek le miro de arriba abajo con el ceño fruncido sin entender.

Esa noche su ventana termino rota, todo en su cuarto termino destrozado, las cortinas colgaban hacia afuera, incluso su padre se presentó en su habitación cuando luchaba con Derek, además de que tuvo que dispararle un tranquilizante porque no lograba calmarse, Derek corrió con su ropa desgarrada fuera de su alcance y eso fue lo último que vio cuando la visión se doblaba y tambaleaba por el tranquilizante, sabe que su padre lo había jalado hacia adentro, ya que su cuerpo colgaba de la ventana cuando pudo dar en el blanco.

 

A partir de esa reacción es que todo lo nuevo en su vida se torna bizarro dos días después de eso...

 

Y en realidad hubiera pensado que estaba loco, que había perdido un tornillo, pero cuando el veterinario le hablaba él, no podía pestañear, Scott lo llevo allí para indagar que era lo que le pasaba con el moreno, porque su reacción por instinto lo llevaba a atacarlo.

 

– No lo atacas, Stiles. – dijo tranquilo y casi burlándose de el con un puño tapando su sonrisa y el otro cruzando sus costillas. – solo quieres aparearte con el... – y tanto Scott como él se quedaron helados, solo Lydia se largó a reír al punto de que su estómago dolió y debía doblarse para que no lo sintiera tan así.

– Eso... eso no es posible... Derek, no me cae bien ni un poquito... solo lo soporto por él. – y señala a Scott con ambas manos. – ¿Y porque ahora? ¿Por qué no desde que desperté? – espeta a todo pulmón.

– ¿Tu viste a Derek antes de la otra noche? – el negó con la cabeza. – Esa es tu respuesta... antes no lo habías tenido cerca... es muy común más en lobos tan jóvenes, pero no desesperes, toma una de estas cada diez horas y todos tus sentidos disminuirán... podrás tenerlo a dos pasos sin lanzarte sobre el. – argumento poniendo unas capsulas azules y blancas en su manos en un frasco enorme.

 

– ¿Cuánto tiempo tendré que tomarlas...? – y el veterinario entrecerró los ojos.

– ¿Francamente? – y Stiles asintió. – Hasta que cortejes a Derek y lo hagas tuyo, supongo... –

 

Lydia no podía dejar de reír, sujetándose de la camilla metálica porque las rodillas se le doblaban de lo divertido que eso le parecía y él no podía de dejar de perder el color en el rostro.

Tres semanas tomando la medicación y el frasco aún no estaba siquiera por la mitad, pero sus sentidos estaban más normales, él se sentía más normal, al menos, y la manada estaba reunida en el bosque frente a un fogón, todos estaban riéndose y comiendo porquerías, esa noche dormirían en carpas y todo estaba muy normal.

Al menos hasta que lo olio y algo en sus sentido erizo su piel, sus amigos estaban distraídos en su mundo; y el miro a su alrededor, tratando de saber de dónde venía esa esencia.

 

Así que se levantó disimuladamente, como si fuera al baño, frotando su manos en el pantalón y rebotando sobre su tobillos, pero cuando nadie le vio pego un salto a un pino y luego al otro, solo a dos minutos de allí estaba Derek a orillas del rio, rompiendo una presa de castores abandonada, solo caminando sin hacer nada, parecía aburrido en realidad, el mantuvo su distancia y no entendía sus reacciones con él, pero podía olerle claramente, cenizas, madera y cuero... empezó a respirar demasiado lento, hinchando sus pulmones, lamiéndose los labios lentamente y se percató de que su mirada se encendía, pero no estaba desesperado, no, él quería cazarlo, rodearlo de tan cerca que no se percatara de su presencia hasta que fuera demasiado tarde.

Pero prefirió saltar frente a él y mirarle a los ojos, solo que como lo pensó, lo hizo y no se dio cuenta hasta que Derek se puso en postura defensiva, viendo hacia donde correr, pero al notar que no se lanzaba sobre él, volvió a mirar a su alrededor y luego a él, desconfiado completamente.

– Hola... – dijo y trato de sonreírse; ok eso no iba como esperaba, porque Derek no le respondió. – si bueno... lamento lo del otro día... y lo del colegio... y la gasolinera... mas lo de la gasolinera. – y el chico miro a otro lado, los arboles captando su atención un poco.

– ¿Y que?, vas a pagarme la ropa o que... ya sé lo que te dijo el veterinario y ni sueñes que pasara... – le gruñe enfadado porque él no tiene ni la más remota intención de relacionarse con el de ese modo o ningún otro.

– Si ya, qué pena, tranquilo solo tendré que tomar mi medicación para siempre, pero… ¡hey!... ya estoy acostumbrado a las píldoras de todos modos... – y Derek no ve al Alpha en el, solo ve a Stiles, el flacucho e indefenso chico, que en su mente sigue siendo humano.

– Parece que hacen efecto, así que supongo que sí, las tomaras para siempre... – y Stiles suspira.

– ¿Y... que haces por aquí? – pregunta.

– Nada que te importe... – 

– Digo, es que la manada esta de campamento por allá... – y el da unos pasos hacia él y Derek le mira atento, pero el dedo índice del Alpha apunta a unos metros detrás de él y el mira en esa dirección por un instante.

– ¿En serio? ¿Todos?

– Si, incluso los gemelos y tu sobrina, con Peter... – 

– Peter... ¿en serio?... Yo no me fiaría de él, Stiles... – le advierte y solo allí se da cuenta de que el chico está a solo dos pasos de él erizándole la piel completamente, pero Stiles no hace ningún movimiento amenazante y poco a poco se relaja, el aire a su alrededor huele bien, pero tampoco quiere acostumbrarse a ello por lo que frunce la nariz y se retira un paso.

– Si, bueno en realidad no me cae bien, pero es por su hija más que nada...- Stiles pasa a su lado y da unos pasos más hacia el rio.– ¿Vienes? – lo invita y eso descoloca a Derek, acelera su interior que un Alpha invite así de amable a un beta a la manada, altera un poco sus sentidos.

– No, paso, mi idea de diversión no es estar rodeado de niñatos... – y Derek se voltea para marcharse.

– Por favor... – y la piel de su espalda más precisamente la de su columna se eriza completamente deteniéndose en el lugar. – Quiero que vengas y te unas al grupo. – la voz de Stiles es la de siempre, no hay un solo tono de mas, no es más imperativa ni más grave o profunda, es completamente normal, sincera y Derek no puede evitar voltear hacia él.

 

Quisiera decir que no deseaba ir, que no le gustaría formar parte de una manada numerosa y harmoniosa, demonios, incluso Peter había aprovechado a su hija para escurrirse entre ellos, pero puso un pie adelante del otro y se sumergió en la oscuridad, no necesitaba ocultar el sonido de su pasos, pero tampoco podía permitirse simplemente complacer al nuevo Alpha en su primera petición hacia él, no porque fuera Stiles, ya le había costado acostumbrarse a Scott una vez.

Pero aún le causaba escalofríos la fuerza del chico, aun mayor que la de su amigo y el miedo que sintió cuando se abalanzó sobre el la primera vez.

 

\-----------

 

Derek no puede dormir esa noche, sentado en su sillón, pensando que debería adquirir un televisor al menos para llenar los espacios donde el silencio era demasiado ensordecedor y ninguno de sus movimientos era suficiente para callarlo. Se prepara un té y trata de hacer ruido, porque incluso extraña al adolescente que mastica con la boca abierta en su casa y deja las zapatillas al lado de la mesa ratona. Y el sacude su cabeza porque es más de medianoche y se siente perdido el solo allí.

Pero al sentarse en la cocina a oscuras, solo con la luz de la luna entrando por el ventanal, es que se pregunta si hubiera estado mejor acompañado de todos esos críos, mira su té y su celular, dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás, y piensa que después de lo que paso entre él y Stiles, el Alpha en él podría haber insistido más, ponerlo bajo su influencia o usar su aroma para obligarlo.

También corre por su mente que Stiles jamás ha sido beta siquiera, se topó de repente con esto de estar en la cima de su cadena de liderazgo, y aunque la reacción homicida solo la tuvo con él, ahora la tiene controlada con las pastillas. Respira hondo desde el fondo de su pulmones soltando el aire lentamente, tal vez aun estén allí, es un campamento después de todo, y dormirán allí, ¿no?

Se gruño a sí mismo, pero tomo su chaqueta y se dirigió al bosque, igualmente no tenía nada mejor que hacer, al menos podría charlar con ellos o escuchar de que hablaban loa niños de preparatoria... 

Se paró en la puerta, sopesando ese hecho, pero luego se negó a si mismo, saliendo de su departamento finalmente, el no corría peligro con Stiles si este tomaba esas cosas, además solo paso porque el niño no controlaba sus sentidos, eso era todo.

 

\-----------

Stiles miraba el fuego pensando profundamente, sumergido en cada llama que devoraba los maderos, el ruido a su alrededor apenas perceptible en su mente, pensaba en el olor de Derek, en las posibles razones de su desesperación, levanta la mirada a su alrededor, Scott aún se ve débil como beta, e Isaac no parece querer apartarse de su lado al igual que Alison. Lydia y Ethan discuten temáticas y valores, como si tuviera que enseñarle desde cero, Danny y Aiden se suman a ello, el otro gemelo parece entenderlo mejor que su hermano. 

Y se da cuenta de que algo mas allí fluye hacia él, los gemelos rodean a Danny, el abre los ojos ante esto y observa, Lydia marca un camino y Danny entre ellos dos parece equilibrarlos, ellos saben que es solo un humano y su necesidad de cuidarlo los une más en la amistad que va creciendo día a día con la manada. Incluso Malia y Peter conversan ávidamente, el parece estar tan interesado en ella y como creció lejos de él, teme, sin embargo, que la manipule de algún modo, pero hey, es Peter de quien habla.

Se pregunta si Scott habrá sentido esto, todos están hablando alrededor del fuego, pero el siente como si finas líneas de energía blanca laten sobre la tierra, desde sus amigos yendo hacia él, haciéndolo más fuerte, se siente líder y protector de ellos, de su familia, Isaac le acerca a él la rama donde estaba cocinando unos malvaviscos y él le sonríe tomando uno y mordiéndolo suavemente hasta sacarle un pedazo, el beta reparte el snack entre todos, caminando entre las bolsas de dormir y los maderos que hacen de asientos.

Le mira y siente orgullo por él, sabe lo que le paso con su padre y sabe que esta lentamente curándose de eso, como también sabe de su incidente en la proveeduría del colegio por Alison, el encierro aun hace estragos en él, Alison y Lydia con ese otro punto sensible que debe cuidar, pero sabe que la cazadora y la banshee tienen más en común de lo que ellas saben.

Hila lentamente a su parecer y en silencio, hila y fomenta la unión entre ellos con esta simple reunión, con pasar más momentos así, juntos. Levanta la mirada para ver como Ethan trata de llevar a Scott donde Danny para que le dé la razón en algo y Scott se presta a esto divertido, Peter le pide a Alison un refresco y la cazadora se lo arroja desde el otro lado de la fogata, Malia susurra algo al oído de Lydia, algo sobre protectores femeninos que el trata de no escuchar, pero hay una conexión algo muy interno de lo que él es observador y patriarca.

Despues de eso, lo siente correr hasta el, unirse a su espíritu y sabe que haría lo que fuera porque todo ellos estuvieran a salvo, felices y protegidos, se le hincha el pecho con esta sensación y sonríe levemente solo para él, hasta que aquel aroma vuelve a dejarlo turbado unos segundos y se voltea a ver.

Parado detrás de un árbol donde la luz del fuego no lo delate, está parado Derek, renuente a acercarse, y es cuando él se mueve un poco de su tronco disimuladamente, dejado un espacio para él, sabe que él beta nota, así pasa expectante a la decisión que tomara el beta, largos minutos transcurren hasta que todos voltean a ver al lobo que se sienta junto a Stiles, el silencio se reduce a los chispazos que vocifera en el aire el fuego entre ellos.

Solo Lydia se acerca hasta el como si nada y le tiende una cerveza, Peter se queja fuerte y chillón porque a él no le dieron, a pesar de ser el adulto allí, Derek lo manda a callar porque el de adulto no tiene nada, ni siquiera la edad ya que una vez se murió y Malia se pone pálida con su comentario, preguntando es que como paso eso y todo el grupo vuelve a la normalidad, adoptando de inmediato la presencia de Derek allí con ellos.

– Que bueno que viniste...estaba aburriéndome con estos críos. – dice a modo de burla porque el mismo es un niño.

– Calla... no tenía nada más que hacer. – pone como escusa y Stiles leve tomar su cerveza esperando que eso lo relaje un poco.

Luego de poner algo sobre las brasas para cenar y contar algunos cuentos que no llegan a atemorizar a nadie después de lo que han vivido, es que ocupan las carpas, Isaac y Alison duermen con Scott en la primera, los gemelos, Danny y Lydia tomaron como suya la más grande, Peter y su hija la ante ultima quedando solo para Stiles la pequeña, Derek protesto, el no pretendía dormir en el piso, pero si había una bolsa de dormir de mas, eran las cuatro de la mañana cuando Stiles volvió a pedirle quedarse.

Y el, sin influencia alguna, asintió, estaba cansado lo admitía, pero en realidad le resultaba más largo volver hasta su departamento.

Se recostó en el mismo espacio con el Alpha, su nerviosismo estaba poniéndolo más y más incómodo, estaba a solo dos pasos de irse cuando escucho a Stiles quedarse dormido, volteo a verle en la oscuridad, escucho su respiración, todo en el incluso sus latidos le dieron a entender que estaba prácticamente inconsciente, él pudo volver a poner su cabeza sobe el pequeño almohadón y cerró los ojos, pensando que no corría ningún peligro.

Pero no fue muy larga su comodidad al escuchar el cierre de la carpa abrirse y mirar que Stiles le guiñaba un ojo, su iris completamente rojo.

– ¿A dónde vas?– es el susurro de Derek, pero pregunta que le sale de más adentro de lo que él hubiera deseado.

– Tengo… necesito revisar el territorio, duerme, volveré en unas horas...– Stiles le sonríe casi divertido como si se escapara a hurtadillas de su padre y todo el cuerpo de Derek se estremece por eso.

No quiere pensar más cuando apoya nuevamente la cabeza en el almohadón, pero es de su pesar que la intranquilidad le asalte, porque no hace mucho era su territorio y el de su familia, porque hace mucho menos era el territorio de Scott y que él le mostró los puntos claves por donde podía entrar algún peligro, por donde observar y estar seguro de que el olor del Alpha quede bien marcado.

Es por lo mismo que Derek está poniéndose las botas refunfuñando algo solo para el, molesto con toda la situación, porque parece que de un modo u otro el destino quería que el enclenque y pálido chico este si o si en ese mundillo, que por alguna razón, todo lo que le dio no fuera transferido a Cora, y le sorprende que Scott si pudiera hacerlo con Stiles.

Pero respira ya fastidiado al salir de la carpa con la campera de cuero cerrándose sobre su cuerpo, el aroma de Stiles es fácil de seguir, el chico no hace el mínimo esfuerzo en ocultarlo.

Ni siquiera sabe porque está caminando en medio de la ciudad, aunque duda que este caminando porque el salió a solo cinco minutos después que él y ha estado corriendo detrás de su rastro, pero aun no le alcanza, lo que más le intriga es por qué esta en medio de la zona industrial, a pasos del club Jungla, la calle le sorprende al encontrarla con tanta gente y el frunce un ceño cuando ve la nuca del Alpha saludar a un par de DragQueens.

Le es imposible no quedarse boquiabierto cuando se abraza a una de ellas y luego lo siguen dentro del club, jocosos y dispuestos a empezar la fiesta cuando ya son casi las cinco de la mañana y todo el mundo parece querer ir a casa.

Mira al final de la calle y no sabe si sentirse engañado o enojado, Stiles no tenía por qué decir lo que dijo si no lo haría, pero más aún porque sale de juerga con quien sabe que intenciones tiene, y eso le hace gruñir desde el fondo de su pecho.

Al intentar ingresar al club, el hombre de la puerta lo detiene y él se muestra amenazante, solo que no hay efecto alguno y este le revisa y le advierte que debe dejar la chaqueta en los guardarropas o lo confundirán con Dealer y la política del lugar no apoya las drogas en el recinto.

Mas desconcertado aun es que ingresa y otro sujeto lo detiene antes de que se pase el guarda ropas...

Sin su chaqueta y solo con una camisa gris cruza sus pasillos enrejados, hasta dar con la multitud en un subsuelo, luces y música estridentes con lo que se topa, baja las metálicas escaleras buscando por el lugar a Stiles, pero cree que sería más fácil encontrar a las Drag que al chico entre la multitud de hombres allí.

Le gustaría decir que pudo hallar a Stiles por el olor, pero entre tanta gente eso era imposible, el olor a piel diversa, sudor y lujuria azoraba su nariz y tuvo que cerrar sus sentidos, sintió varias veces manos sobre sus hombros y en la curva de su espalda, caricias que lo sorprendieron y que casi mata con la mirada a quienes intentaban llamar su atención.

Si el no mal recuerda eso no paso la última vez que entro allí para matar al kanima, pero en ese momento llevaba una chamarra de cuero y todos parecían evitar su contacto, ahora, empujando al último sujeto que se atrevía a poner sus intenciones sobre la mesa con él, es que encuentra al Drag del peinado más abultado. Solo que Stiles no está con ellos.

– ¡¡Cariñito!! ¿Se te perdió algo? – el Drag le sonríe ampliamente poniendo su mano sobre su hombro y mirando sus ojos fijamente.

– Estoy buscando a Stiles... – le dice solo para darse una idea de la dirección en la que pudo haber ido, pero el Drag lo hace girarse y poniendo su mentón en su hombro y su índice en el aire le señala la pista de baile.

– Solo tienes que aprender a mirar cariñito. – responde risueño, la gente se abre a el paso de la señalización y Stiles baila con un sujeto que él ha visto antes.

Su entrecejo se frunce cuando ve al hombre esbelto, que se reía con ganas de lo que Stiles decía, hasta que alguien más los empujo más cerca, y es cuando nota como se miran a los ojos intensamente por el poco espacio que queda entre ellos, pero lo que hace que su piel se erice de disgusto y se hiele al mismo tiempo es como la comisura del Alpha se curva y sube su brazo por sobre los hombros del oficial Parrish, compañero de trabajo del padre de Stiles.

Pestañear es lo único que hace y el Drag al verle tan perplejo frota su espalda a modo de consuelo, pero el solo puede apretar su puño con fuerza al notar el olor del Alpha pegándose al oficial, sus garras asomándose nerviosas porque aquel que le encerró alguna vez, está poniendo sus manos en el chico, sujetando con ganas la cinturilla del pantalón para acercarlo más a él.

Verlo refregarse en él, rostro con rostro sin llegar a besarse es lo que le enoja completamente, sus ojos se tornan azules y las Drag a su espalda murmuran que le traigan una bebida porque lo acaban de cambiar por otro.

Su garganta se secó, él no estaba celoso, no hacía unas semanas que Stiles le veía y lo único que hacía era arrancarle toda la ropa, pero sin siquiera hacerle un rasguño, era el la desesperación del Alpha y ahora este estaba bailando con ese peón de sheriff.

Su colmillo derecho se ensancho y deformo su labio cuando dio el primer paso, el olor territorial de Stiles se hacía más fuerte y su furia se retorcía en su interior al ver que la impregnaba en ese sujeto, no lo entendía, como podía hacer eso con alguien que no era de su manada, como era posible mostrarse de ese modo tan deseoso con un desconocido.

El gruñido bajo llego a sus oídos un poco muy tarde cuando el ayudante del sheriff era empujado por la pista de baile y Stiles subió la mirada al beta como acto seguido al que lo aparto tan bruscamente de Parrish.

– ¿Derek? ¿Qué haces aquí?

– ¿Yo? ¿¡Qué haces tú aquí!?

– ¡Hey! Amigo, ¿Qué crees que haces...? – Parrish se levantó y enfrento a los ojos verdes, pero termino por titubear al ver la ferocidad. Solo que los dedos largos de Stiles taparon los ojos del moreno antes de que el oficial confirmara que eso no era normal.

– ¡Hey! Lo siento, es un amigo, pero mejor me voy a casa, ya conoces a mi padre, nos vemos, adiós.– dijo en un retraída de palabras sin puntos, ni comas o espacios. Arrastrando a Derek lejos de allí hasta que apenas a un metro de la escalera metálica el lobo se suelta de el a la fuerza y el voltea a verle.

– ¿Qué...? – pregunta casi sin ser oído por el fuerte sonido de los parlantes.

– ¿Que? ¿Eso es todo lo que dirás? – le gruñe dando dos paso sobre él, obligando al menor a tener que alzar el rostro para mirarlo.

– Derek, ¿Qué quieres que diga?- pero Stiles siente esta necesidad de no rendir cuentas a nadie, menos a Derek, que aún se rehúsa a formar parte de la manada como debe ser, siendo el objeto de su deseo sin que este lo acepte.

– Por qué estás aquí, sería un buen comienzo, más aun cuando dijiste que irías a marcar territorio y no a marcar a alguien como de tu territorio... ¿Qué pretendes con ese oficial? ¿Por qué estabas sobándote en el? ¿Vas a transformarlo para hacerte más fuerte? – y la irreverencia en esas acusaciones hizo reaccionar violentamente a Stiles.

Tomo a Derek del cuello casi levantándolo del piso un centímetro y lo pego a una pared del club, gris y pintada de un color perlado, la música pasando a tercer plano y al segundo Derek tratando de respirar y gruñir por el arrebato.

– Jamás digas algo así, me importa poco el poder que conlleva una manada numerosa, no es de mi interés, pero si necesitas saber el porqué, es porque es más “efectivo” dejar tu olor en algunas personas que en algún lugar inerte, las personas se mueven, es por eso que busque a Parrish aquí y marcar todo el pueblo y sus alrededores, que marquen a otras como un virus es más sencillo que ir una por una, además... si alguien o algo pretende atacarlas también les servirá de defensa, Deacon dice que mi olor es demasiado fuerte incluso para mi edad... – Stiles suelta su agarre poco a poco, pero no abandona la cercanía con el lobo, mirando de costado ahora que se da cuenta de él tono que uso al decir todo eso.

– Eso no justifica nada. – y allí esta ese tono que Stiles hace que su entorno desaparezca. – no sé si lo controlas o no pero eso solo se hace con tu manada, hay políticas de convivencia y reglas que... - y Stiles sonríe cortando el discurso ético que conocía de niño.

– ¿Estas celoso? – el Alpha suelta su aliento caliente en su rostro al tenerlo sentado en el borde de la tabla que usualmente se usa para dejar los tragos.

– ¿Qué?

– Estas celoso. – afirma esta vez y Derek empuja a Stiles o eso intenta porque el cuerpo del chico solo se presiona con el de él y no puede moverlo de sitio.

– ¿Qué haces...? Stiles, tú... tú te tomaste tu pastilla... – el joven suelta una carcajada al aire, solo una muy exhalada y muy íntima que le eriza la espalda y todo su enojo es remplazado por un miedo que jamás sintió al ser acorralado por otro Alpha el siendo un beta, su hermana jamás lo permitió así.

– Si, Derek, no tengas miedo... pero si me gusta que tengas celos de mí... – y le mira a los ojos, directo sin murallas entre ellos, robándole el aliento.

– Entonces sabrás que no son celos, y que no me gusta que te pegues a mi así... – pero el baja la mirada al sentir los labios tiernos solo rosar su piel, su cuello y su mano flotar apenas sobre su remera.

– Yo sé perfectamente que son esos impulsos hacia a mí, es como si irradiara energía cuando estoy cerca de ti, un magneto demasiado grande...- murmura en su oído y Derek hace fuerza para apartarlo, pero Stiles si apenas le está tocando, sus manos frotando por sus costados, rozando su hombros.

– Estas loco... deja... – y es el susurro contra su piel y el fuerte olor a lobo lo que le hace curvar los dedos de los pies dentro de las pesadas botas negras.

– Algunos lo llaman ciencia, otros química, pero si he de admitir lo que me provoca el verte, solo quisiera que sepas como me haces latir el corazón, Derek. – y los ojos de Derek viajan por toda la pisa al cuello de Stiles cuando este lleva su mano al centro de su pecho, la sensación de latido acelerado en él lo apabulla.

– Stiles para...

– Porque... – pregunta encajando sus ojos verdes en los miel y se da cuenta el beta de que no está usando su influencia con él y aun así él está completamente perturbado por su cercanía.

– Tu, no tienes idea...

– ¿De ser un lobo? No, ni la más pálida Derek, solo se lo que siento cuando estoy cerca...

– Eso es el Alpha en el que te has convertido...

– Yo lo sentía antes... pero estaba demasiado convencido de que no había razón alguna para que te fijaras en mí... como es que siempre dices... “El flacucho, pálido e indefenso, Stiles” – hay algo de dolor en la forma en que lo dice y como lo dice, como que también no puede creer que el chico haya pensado en el así antes.

– Estas mal, eres solo un niño... – y es el, el asustado de la firmeza en la mirada redonda y fresca que no pestañea siquiera al decir eso.

– No, soy el Alpha ahora, Derek... y te quiero para mí con más fuerza que antes, no importa cuando lo disfrace... – 

Stiles cabecea sobre él, frotando con fuerza su mejilla contra la suya, obligando a su cuerpo a soportar las feromonas que se desprenden de su cuerpo, le pide que se detenga, pero sentirlo entre sus piernas pegando su cuerpo a suyo. Son las palmas de este las que le hacen soltar un jadeo sobre el Alpha cuando toman su espalda como suya y le atrae más a él, repasando la musculatura en ella, rozando con los largos dedos su columna, haciéndole perder la cabeza entre las feromonas, y el olor penetrante de su supremacía.

Le marca lento y suave casi como si le estuviera provocando, estira el cuello involuntariamente al sentir su entrepierna presionada con el jean ajeno, ser frotada contra el Alpha y como el ruido pega de repente en sus sentido, como se percata de que están tan apartados y lejos de todos, donde las luces no llegan a ellos ocultos en una línea de oscuridad llana y abrasante.

Derek muerde su labio y su rostro parece estar sufriendo por la manera en que se contrae, pero necesita aferrarse al Alpha y lo rodea completo entre su brazos frotándose en el tanto como le permite moverse, está prácticamente retozando junto a la piel de su cuello, sintiendo como Stiles empieza desesperarse y él lo ansia con más ganas.

El tacto de las suaves manos entrando debajo de su remera gris, turban todo su cuerpo contra el de Stiles, es como electricidad y calor en el simple y atento toque del adolecente, está prácticamente entregado a el por la suavidad de sus actos, de sus tontas y rosas palabras, de la pronunciación de su nombre en esos labios, se siente dócil y sumiso, pero no está en el aire lo que un Alpha llama “su yugo” y del cual su hermana alguna vez le hablo.

El yugo de un lobo es para que los betas y omegas de la manada se postren ante el para satisfacerlo sexualmente, sin importar que estén casados con otros lobos u humanos, sin importarle que la integridad mental del sometido se vea violada y usada, muchos Alpha no pueden evitar usar continuamente su yugo contra otro omega, abriéndolo como la puta de la manada, siendo como una droga para el Alpha en sus ansias de poder hacer estas cosas.

Pero Stiles solo impregna su aroma en él, lo excita dulcemente hasta hacerlo desesperarse, como si lo hubiera hecho antes con experta paciencia y solo la imagen de ese pensamiento lo hace cerrar sus garras en los hombros más pequeño, su frente cayendo en su cuello, poniendo distancia entre ellos

 

– Derek... ¿Estás bien?- y el chico de verdad cree que lo está lastimando de algún modo al decirlo de ese modo, alzando el mismo el rostro para mirarle.

– Yo... solo dime que no haces esto con todo el mundo, dime que no te compartes así con la manada u otro humano... – habla con amargura, sus parpados caídos y cubiertos de líquido salado sonsacando el dolor a no ser de nadie, dolor que aumenta en la soledad que conlleva día a día.

– Nunca estuve ni estaré con nadie así de cerca, pensé que entendías que te quiero para mí, aunque suene arbitrario el título de pertenencia... – y Stiles se arrima a su rostro besando su mejilla y la comisura de su labio, sintiéndolo estremecer por el acto.

– Realmente no tienes idea de lo que ser un Alpha representa para un beta, ¿no es así? – murmulla soltando el aire, necesitando besarle de una vez, sintiéndose con el libre albedrío de elegirle también.

– Solo lo que sale en Internet, Derek... – es fuerte la presión en los labios como el raspón en su piel al pasar por la barba oscura.

Todo se desboca en ese momento, completamente entregados a la necesidad de tenerse allí mismo, olvidándose de las mirada o de los cuerpos que bailan a pasos de ellos, la intensidad se vuelve salvaje, los gruñidos y las garras están presentes, como la falta e importancia al rasguñar la piel, a morder la yugular con fuerza, a sacar gemidos del beta, cuando lo atrapa contra la pared, mostrando su fuerza contra el cuerpo musculoso entre su brazos.

Derek siente humedecerse de repente, y abre los ojos por la gota de fluidos que se desprende de tan delicado lugar, se aferra a Stiles esperando inocentemente que no lo perciba que no note cuan excitado esta, que el celo se le adelanto, no soportaría la idea de que el chico supiera eso de él, por solo estar sobándose el uno con el otro.

Su cuerpo intuitivamente aceptando al Alpha, invitándolo lascivamente a aparearse con él, Stiles, sin embargo lo siente, su boca se abre seca, sedienta y permanece así hasta que sus ojos se cierran con fuerza y sus papilas gustativas se hinchan salivando por ese lugar en Derek, sacude la cabeza solo un poco tratando de apartar la nube de lujuria y como su miembro se hincha palpitante por solo introducirse en el beta.

Lamiéndose los labios, besa el cuello fuerte del beta, levantando su remera hasta el mentón descendiendo para atrapar uno de sus tetillas entre sus labios, degustar su piel allí en la pista de baile, con el tiempo contado hasta que las luce blancas den fin a esa fiesta en el sótano industrial.

Metió sus manos por la prenda baja intentando tomar el glúteo del moreno con varios quejidos por parte del mismo, pero el pantalón y la postura lo le permitieron darse gusto, lamió con toda la lengua la protuberancia y Derek reprimió un gemido, se dejaba probar como una princesa y eso causo gracia en la mente de Stiles y se prometió no mencionar jamás ese pensamiento. 

Subió hasta su manzana de adán y la lamió antes de morderla, su mentón también se le antojaba y lo rasguño con sus afilados dientes.

– Date la vuelta, Derek... – mascullo frotando su pecho con ambas manos, dejando en poder del beta el acceder, por más que se moría de ganas de ser arrebatado en su deseo y voltearlo el mismo para aprisionar su rostro contra la fría superficie de la pared.

Pero Derek no dijo nada, se sentía entregado a sus sentidos, a su ciego y nulo deseo de oponerse al Alpha, roto su cuerpo en el espacio que su Alpha le dio para moverse pegando su pecho a la pared, sintiendo el tirón de su cadera hacia a tras cuando Stiles se pegó a su espalda, sus rodillas temblaron al sentir el bulto del pantalón refregarse contra su apretado jean, sus glúteos siendo amansado dulcemente como la fruta prohibida, como el alimento de los hambrientos y el sentirse así de deseado lo humedeció aún más, percibiendo el estrago que eran dentro de su boxers.

Solo por un segundo se pensó en que el lugar estaba lleno de gente, gente que podía o no estar mirándoles, observando un acto que para él era demasiado personal, demasiado íntimo, dejando a Stiles entrar por la única rajadura en sus altos muros, los cuales tanto le costó construir para protegerse.

El aire le sorprendió de lleno tratando de recapitular el momento o tratando de registrar el segundo en que su cinturón desapareció de escena o su jean abandono su retaguardia para posar sobre sus muslos semi caídos, o los dedos largos pasearse por la humedad de su raja, el temblor que le sobre cogió le hizo mirar hacia atrás creyendo encontrar al Alpha transformado, apunto de tomarlo.

Pero el rostro de Stiles estaba concentrado en cómo le miraba, sus ojos conectándose al instante, sus dedos rodeando su entrada, le vio relamerse y acercarse a su hombro, respirarle en el rostro sin más.

Las pestañas largas quedándose grabadas en la mente del beta, que tembló más al sentir como el duro pene del adolecente se paseaba allí atrás, humedeciéndose a sí mismo con sus jugos, el rojo de sus mejillas avergonzándole aún más, y quiso gritar, quiso decirle que lo haga de una vez que no podía ser que el permitirá esto, retándose internamente cuando siento al caliente cabeza apoyarse en su entrada y empujar, su frente pegándose a la pared al no poder respirar ante la sensación, tratando de aliviar el intenso calor que le abrazaba por dentro.

Stiles no se debutó a su paso, se deslizaba gloriosamente por ese canal, el olor intoxicarte lo llamaba a ponerse salvaje, a tomar y apropiarse de lo que es suyo, pero para una primera vez... su primera vez teniendo sexo con quien hacía tiempo no podía dejar de mirar a escondidillas, creyéndose poca cosa para el gran lobo malo que invadió su vida y la de su amigo, es así como quiere hacerlo, suave y de alto voltaje.

Hacerle el amor lento y tortuoso hasta que Derek reaccione y quiera pegarle, sin importar la gente a su alrededor o a algún observador que se haya percatado de su encuentro, el primer apretón de ese lugar lo deja sin aliento sobre el hombro de Derek y el gemidillo lastimero del Derek lo hace enfocarse más en él, abrazándolo con fuerza, volteando su rostro hasta el, besándolo brutalmente mientras enviste y enviste, sudando como jamás lo hizo embadurnando cada centímetro de Derek con su olor, fuera y dentro de él.

La adrenalina lo acelera aún más, sus cabezas distorsionan el mundo a su alrededor a medida que el placer se hace insoportable, que las caricias son demasiado estimulo en la sensible y electrizada piel, Stiles quiere tragarse cada gemido de Derek, quiere beberse hasta la última gota de su cuerpo, quiere untar su semen en todo su cuerpo, cuando todo estalla en él, su mente esta tan nula que nada podría prepararle para darse cuenta de que no puede salir de él, que Derek solloza al sentir como intento hacerlo y el nudo en él se lo impide, la protuberancia que creyó hacerse ver con un médico si no se iba en un par de días, es la que lo mantiene encajado en el estrecho trasero y hace doler a Derek.

– Derek...

– Demonios...

– Si... yo no sabía que...

– Ni yo... los humanos transformados no tiene el bulbo en su parte intima… – exhala dolido.

– ¿Estaremos así un buen rato no? – pegunta abrazándose a él, apoyando su mentón en Derek y mordisqueando debajo de su oreja.

– Si, pero no hagas eso...

– Porque no…

– Porque me gusta y no estoy listo para que te pongas duro de nuevo...

– Oh, es un poco tarde para eso, Derek... – y Derek voltea a verle sorprendido de su recuperación.

 

Fin?


End file.
